


World can wait

by Lumeriel



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, but later he enjoys it, it starts out being non-consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: After 'resurrecting' Yuzuriha and determined to get away from Tsukasa in order to create the weapons that will allow him to prevent his plan to 'purify humanity', Senkuu changes his plan. He will stay to distract Tsukasa while Yuzuriha and Taiju go to Hakone. However, the plan does not go exactly how Senkuu thought of it."Did it never occur to you, Ishigami Senkuu, that I might want you by my side in the new world for more than your genius?"
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214
Collections: Love in Quarantine Times





	World can wait

Weapons. Getting weapons, taking a technological leap of almost two million years, was the only hope of stopping Tsukasa. But for this, he needed to obtain the elements and carry out the works before Tsukasa guessed his plan.

Therefore, the initial idea had been to destroy the place and pretend that they had fled in terror, hoping to put as much distance as possible between Tsukasa and them. However, as he set out on his way, Senkuu realized something - something he had not considered thus far.

Shishio Tsukasa was not a fool. Unlike what many might think upon seeing him, he wasn't just muscle and brute strength. Tsukasa also had an _agile mind_. He might not be a genius like Senkuu himself, or keep so much data on his mind; but definitely, Tsukasa was smart enough to draw the correct conclusions.

For that reason, the plan had changed.

Senkuu looked at the hooves scattered on the ground. Where the wine spilled only a wet stain remained. He snorted, raising a hand to his forehead: he must have thought before causing this disaster. Well, of course he had thought… only he thought again later.

It was almost at night. Taiju and Yuzuhira would be reaching their destination. He couldn't count on Taiju's intelligence - that was ‘non-existent’ judging by his attempt to confront Tsukasa - but he could count on his determination. And Yuzuhira had enough functional neurons to follow his instructions. After all, they just had to get to Hakone and get some...

“What happened here?”

Senkuu twisted his torso to look at the other, who was filling the gap in the door.

"I had an accident," he explained, raising an eyebrow.

Tsukasa took a few steps inside, studying the room to finally focus his attention on the other teenager.

"It doesn't seem like you had an accident," he declared, with a soft smile. “You're not the kind of person who has accidents.”

"What kind of people? Those of us dedicated to science are prone to accidents.”

Tsukasa had advanced to a stop at the shelf where the petrified birds were.

"Where are Taiju and Yuzuhira?"

"Hey ... they left. They waited three thousand seven hundred years ... well, Taiju waited three thousand seven hundred years ... They wanted to be alone for a while.”

“I see. And ... are they going to take a long time to explore their feelings? Or are they waiting for you to join them?”

“What?!” Senkuu yelled.

For a moment, he imagined that Tsukasa's assumption was true, that Taiju and Yuzuriha were ... exploring _their feelings_ , that he was going to join them at some point ... The blush almost bloodshot his eyes.

"Not then," Tsukasa shrugged. “Honestly, I was wondering how you would do, who would share whom.”

"Who would share ... Argh! Why would you ask yourself that stupidity? I thought you smarter!”

Tsukasa was surprised for a moment, blinking in confusion.

"What does my intelligence have to do with this?" He didn't wait for his to reply and added, "You're not going to meet them, then. Change of plans?”

"I already told you ..." he began to grumble under his breath.

"You were planning to escape with them."

Senkuu frowned. He considered replying, denying the statement, saying ... He was silent, convinced that the other would expose his thoughts about it.

"You expected me to believe they had fled, terrified. So the need to leave everything destroyed, as if the luggage had been prepared in a hurry, worrying only about ... the food”, he concluded while kicking a fragment of one of the baked clay pots.

Senkuu twisted his mouth. Tsukasa was certainly agile-minded.

"You really are smart," the younger one raised an eyebrow. “I did not consider you like this when Taiju chose you to wake up and save us from the lions. You surprised me. In many ways.”

Tsukasa kept turning his back on him. With slow movements, he released the cape he made from the lion's skin and held it on his forearm as he slowly turned around.

"Are you praising me? You said yourself that when one man praises another ... it is because he is planning something. Are you planning something ... Senkuu?”

"I can't betray you if we're not friends, Tsukasa," he reminded him wryly.

The older stared at him for a few seconds.

Senkuu pouted. He was not good at this. What could he say to distract Tsukasa? Offer him the secret of the 'water of life'? He had already half-discovered and Tsukasa would probably prefer that he join his particular purification crusade of the human race.

“What…?” The question escaped his lips when the other jumped on him and caught him by the arm.

The momentum caused them both to fall to the ground. Puzzled, Senkuu verified that they had landed on top of Tsukasa's cloak - which was conveniently lying on the ground?

“What do you do?” Senkuu asked making sure not to lose sight of his opponent and at the same time, look for an escape route.

"Did it never occur to you, Ishigami Senkuu, that I might want you by my side in the new world for more than your genius?"

Surprised, the younger concentrated all his attention on Tsukasa, forgetting about any other topic that was not...

What? What was he…? What was he doing?!

A moan of protest was the only thing he managed to utter when Tsukasa leaned down until his face filled Senkuu’s vision and the next second, he covered his mouth with his.

Kissing him? Why the hell was Tsukasa kissing him? No no no! This was not part of the plan.

His eyes widened, fighting the urge to close them, and he counted in his mind.

Thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four ... How could he hold his breath for so long?

Forty-one, forty-two ... He could kick his crotch. If he could bend his knee ...

Forty-eight ... His eyes widened further and with a strangled whimper, he began to breathe through his nose. Tsukasa had put his tongue in Senkuu’s mouth! And he couldn't move his legs! At what point had he caught his legs with his body? Why the hell did Tsukasa have to weigh so much?

Finally, Tsukasa raised his head and Senkuu was able to take a deep breath.

"One hundred ... one hundred and ninety and ... and two seconds and ..." he gasped with effort.

"You were counting," Tsukasa didn't ask as he lowered his head once more.

Senkuu turned his face away, closing his eyes. What was happening? A strangled moan left his throat: not bothering to be dodged by the kiss, Tsukasa was kissing the curve of his jaw, his neck, the earlobe ...

"Ah ...!”

He wanted to push him away when the other took the earlobe between his lips and sucked gently - _too gently._

“What do you do?” he demanded, hitting him hard on the shoulders.

A slight growl was the answer and Tsukasa nibbled on his ear before going down his neck. One of his knees was between Senkuu's thighs and the younger teenager could feel the pressure of the muscular leg against his crotch.

A rush of pleasure and pain spilled over his nerves. Really? Had his libido decided to show up? Now? With ... with ... with the enemy? It had to be a joke.

Tsukasa tangled a hand in the front of Senkuu's robe and with a tug, tore open the garment.

"Hey!" Senkuu yelled, straightening as he tried to put his clothes back together.

He froze when the other grabbed his wrists.

"Don't be afraid.” Tsukasa smiled and Senkuu thought he looked too ... trustworthy. “You are going to enjoy it. I promise ... you will enjoy it.”

“I don’t want…”

Tsukasa’s mouth on his stifled the answer.

Tsukasa knew how to use the tongue, that was for sure. That fucking b... knew how to kiss. Senkuu wondered how many girls, how many boys he had kissed before it all happened.

The older teenager kept kissing him as he slipped a hand between their bodies and caressed the minor's bare chest. His fingers were slightly rough on one nipple - brushing, pinching, rubbing, pressing ... then moving on to the other and down the line of the sternum.

Senkuu gasped when his mouth was free again. He threw his head back and with a clenched fist, hit the other young man's shoulder as the teeth closed on the meat button with which the fingers had previously played.

No no no. He didn't want it to have any effect on him. He was not interested in this. He had never wasted his time on that girlish nonsense and dating and… oh holy crap! Tsukasa's hand had reached for the pants and was pulling them to bare his lower body. He couldn't let him do that. He couldn't let him see how this was turning him on.

"I told you… you would enjoy it," the other reminded him, a triumphant touch in his hoarse voice. “And you're not the only one, Senkuu.”

Even as he spoke, he slipped a hand between Senkuu's thighs, caressing his testicles, taking them gently in his palm to massage them, squeezing lightly.

Senkuu gasped, arching back, as an ecstatic bolt accompanied the other's exploration, making his body shudder. A hiss escaped him and he squirmed, trying to kick Tsukasa, who at that moment turned his attention to the hard sex between his thighs. He cursed as he felt the delicate touch of a finger running over his erection.

The shivers turned to chills that made his skin crawl and set off alarms in his brain. He must not be enjoying himself as he did. He shouldn't be enjoying the way Tsukasa's broad, steady hand wrapped around his sex, sliding up and down, stopping to press his thumb into the hole and rub below the glans. It shouldn't ... but oh dear!, how he enjoyed it.

Lost in the mixed emotions that the caresses caused him, he did not notice that the other changed his position, rising on his knees for a moment to descend with his face at the level of his crotch.

“Oh hells!” He squealed as a wet stroke scaled from the base to the tip of his cock.

Suddenly too conscious, he got up leaning on his elbows to watch with dilated pupils how Tsukasa caught the head of his sex between fleshy lips and sucked. Right. THERE.

"No ... don't ..." he tried to oppose, searching his mind for an excuse; but the next second he just watched in amazement as his sex disappeared into the other's mouth.

Tsukasa took him slowly the first time, as if trying how far he could go. He stepped back until he only held the tip of the cock in his mouth and this time, he devoured it entirely, adjusting his position, relaxing his throat.

Oh SHIT. Senkuu cursed in his mind, unable to form words at the slight pressure before his cock advanced to the other's throat. Oh dear, where had he learned ...? Why could he do that? Why was he doing it to him?

Tsukasa adopted a slow, regular rhythm, up and down; pressing with his tongue, with the muscles of the throat; brushing the sensitive flesh with his teeth.

Senkuu stopped wondering, stopped questioning. With one hand, he gripped the other youth's shoulder, and with the other, he gripped the skin beneath him, digging his fingers, seeking support to raise his hips and follow the cadence.

He realized that it was his ragged breathing that marked the beat. It was his hoarse gasps that were accompanying the movement with which his hips rose. He had moved his hands and now the one who had previously grasped the lion skin was buried in Tsukasa's brown hair - the clenched fingers scratching and pulling, forcing him to move away, forcing him to stay there, receiving the thrust of his cock to the root.

Tsukasa did not struggle to free himself from the fingers digging into his shoulder or the hand pushing his head against the crotch wet with saliva and sweat. Breathing in a controlled breath through his nose, he froze as Senkuu's orgasm filled his mouth, went straight to his throat, convulsed the slim body beneath him.

Senkuu dropped back onto the lion skin, panting. He still stirred as if possessed by fever, feeling the shocks of excitement run through his veins and drain the last energies. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe normally again, counting the seconds in his mind ...

Tsukasa's warm body pressed against his side and a faint shudder ran through Senkuu's back as he felt the erection rubbing against his hip as the other rippled his pelvis. Immediately, parted lips ran down his neck, searching the base of his ear.

"I know why you stayed behind," Tsukasa assured against his skin before licking the point where the pulse was still beating erratically.

Senkuu did not reply. He was already up to his neck in this mess, what difference did it make if Tsukasa thought it was for ‘this’ that he stayed? It was better if he let his guard down to the point of believing ...

"You are the distraction while they carry out your plan."

Senkuu opened his eyes as he turned his face away.

"What plan ...?"

“Weapons.” His smile caressed Senkuu's temple. “You want to create weapons to stop me, to prevent me from carrying out the purification of our world. You're going to create gunpowder ... and that makes me wonder, did your friends go to Hakone?”

"They went away from here ... away from you," Senkuu declared, frowning. “And yes, I stayed to distract you while they get to safety ...”

Tsukasa raised his head to stare at him for a moment.

"I wasn't going to hurt them. You can control Taiju perfectly and the girl ... Yuzuhira doesn't interest me at all. I am interested in you.” He lowered his head again to take his lips gently. “I'm glad you decided to be the distraction.”

Senkuu had no opportunity to reply. The kiss invaded his mouth as Tsukasa's hand reached between his thighs again, descending, tempting between his buttocks, pressing on his entrance.

The cry of surprise was lost in the mouth that devoured his. Trying to pull away, he rose on his heels and only managed to facilitate access to the finger exploring his narrow passage. Tsukasa kissed him hard, slowly penetrating him with one finger ... two fingers ...

He gasped out loud when the other suddenly released him. For some stupid reason, his sphincter throbbed around the void, as if he needed to adjust to the absence. The hands on his hips cut off the thought. Abruptly, Tsukasa made him turn around and lie on his stomach.

"N-no ..." he tried to protest; but his entire body shuddered with anticipation as broad hands caressed his slender shoulders and descended the back, bordering the spine, until covering the buttocks.

"I'm really glad you stayed behind, Senkuu," Tsukasa repeated hoarsely, massaging his buttocks, pulling them slightly apart to slide his thumbs between them.

Senkuu groaned, defeated, as the tip of a finger brushed against his entrance. His hole throbbed, opening, trying to catch the slight pressure with which the penetration insinuated itself. He groaned again as the thumb went to the knuckle: he instinctively pushed back, looking for more. However, Tsukasa did not allow him to achieve his goal: he kept only the first phalanx inside him, massaging the muscle ring, causing shivers of pleasure and anxiety to shake the teenager's hips and back.

He barely heard the other's breathing grow heavy, interspersing slight grunts. Twisting his head over one shoulder, he watched with clouded eyes of impatience as Tsukasa masturbated slowly, kneeling between his spread legs. His gaze sought the sex of the other and he swallowed, licking his lips. It was preciously huge. He realized he had noticed it before - when he woke him up - but only now was he able to appreciate the true beauty of that erect, wet, slightly curved upward cock, offering the glimpse of the bright pink tip, a tear of precum sprouting… oh if he was able to think, he could become a poet for that cock.

Tsukasa surprised Senkuu's gawking gaze and biting his lower lip, he slowed down the caressing speed.

"You like it," he stated and pushed his thumb a little deeper into Senkuu's ass. “Do you like seeing me. You like what I do to you.”

Senkuu did not reply. He couldn't take his eyes off the hand running down the thick shaft and his sphincter kept sucking around his thumb, begging for more. If it wasn't because he knew it was physiologically impossible, he would swear that his sphincter was wet, pleading to be filled with ... _that_.

Tsukasa stopped masturbating and leaned over him, leaning against his back, putting his hand on one hip to steady himself, covering him with his body so that his cock was just between the buttocks.

"You like what you do to me," he declared against Senkuu's mouth and taking him by the chin, he held him to kiss him as he moved to align the tip of his erection with the dilated entrance.

Senkuu broke free of the kiss and turned his face, stifling the cry of pain against the lion's skin. He gripped the cloak with both hands, panting and sobbing. The pain advanced, widening his inner walls, rearranging his insides, stopping for a second to push again - deeper, lower, higher.

Tsukasa only stopped when it was all inside, when his pelvis pressed into the sweaty butt, when his tight scrotum brushed the other teenager's perineum. For a few seconds - nine-and-a-half, according to Senkuu's account - he just enjoyed the heat that painfully encircled him. He moved just a little and sank again.

Senkuu moaned loudly, without moving, receiving the onslaught that filled him a little more. He was so, so full that it seemed like he was going to explode, something inside him was going to break. Then, Tsukasa moved. He backed up almost to leave him and lunged all the way to the bottom ... and again, again ... again. Senkuu moaned louder, shuddering with every thrust, feeling the pain sensitize every nerve, every cell ...

The movements became easier, wetter ... The sound of flesh against flesh filled the air, accompanying Senkuu's moans, Tsukasa's gasps ...

Senkuu could barely hold onto his trembling legs, struggling to find the violent thrusts that shed pain and pleasure alike. A part of him was aware of the fingers that lodged in his hips, in his back, in his buttocks… and he knew that there would be marks there later; but even his brain just begged for more, more, harder, faster, deeper ... until finally his mind was broken.

The onslaught shifted angle, stabbing at his center, uncorking a source of ecstasy that strained his body.

“There!” SH screamed in a sob, arching his neck back.

Tsukasa's arms wrapped around him, lifting him up, forcing him to lie on his broad chest as the other's hips marked the rhythm that went straight to his prostate.

He was short of breath. Colored lights exploded in front of and behind his eyes. The world began to darken, to close. A defeated moan was all he could modulate as his cock jerked - the semen gushing out in white shots that stained the skin beneath them.

A hoarse moan echoed in his ear. His sphincter pulsed, milking the cock that filled him. Two thrusts, three ... and the liquid spilled inside him, lubricating the ferocious thrusts with which Tsukasa continued to fuck him through orgasm.

They collapsed forward. Senkuu stay boneless, slowly regaining vision, gasping for strength. Behind him, Tsukasa was breathing heavily - like a wild animal - and his sweaty chest pressed against the younger's back with each inspiration.

As the mist left by sexual pleasure cleared, reality returned to Senkuu, with more momentum. How was he going to escape now? As long as Tsukasa was there, there was no chance that he could leave the cabin. Also, it was going to take a few hours for his body to respond: his mind might be recovering; but his legs and waist were worn out. Not to mention that he was not going to be able to sit in a week.

Although his brain jumped in alarm, his body failed to tense when one arm encircled his waist and pulled him, settling him between the chest and legs of the other.

"Don't think so much," Tsukasa whispered against his neck, sniffing at his skin before pressing a kiss with his mouth ajar.

"I thought that's what you liked about me," Senkuu grumbled before realizing what he had said.

Hoarse laughter caressed his skin.

"I like it," confirmed the other. “And it turns me on. And now you need to rest. Sleep, Senkuu. Tomorrow we’ll fix the world.”

Senkuu wanted to tell him that they were not going to fix the world together; they weren't going to make plans together; they weren't going to… but then he felt the warm moisture between his thighs, sliding out of him; he felt the soft pressure of the muscles against his body, of the arm that supported him, of the lap that adjusted to his rear; he felt the breath on the back of his neck, the hand that played with his, tangled his fingers ... What the hell! The world could wait until tomorrow. 10,000% it could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, new to this fandom. Also, I've only seen a few chapters of the anime; but Tsukasa is the kind of character that steals my soul.
> 
> Sorry if they were too much OoC.


End file.
